Damaged Version II
by cyke93
Summary: AU. Nathan and Haley were together but split up after high school, how Haley's life ended up not where she thought it would be.


Damaged Version I

Damaged Version II

So writing a new story isn't exactly the best idea, but here it is. After listening to Coldplay's new song, I finally got the inspiration to write this and I figured I might as well strike will the iron is hot. This is actually two stories, which mirror each other but are different, if that make sense. I will most likely update both at the same time.

In short, Nathan and Haley were together in high school, but split up after. This is the story of what happens to both of them and how their lives have turned and how Nathan and Haley ended up in places they never thought they would be. It's definitely going to be darker than some of my other stories. I'll explain more at the end. Enjoy and please review!

Xxx

Haley looked outside her window, the bright lights were already shining, there were always shining even in daylight. She knew it was almost time. She gathered her things and stepped outside just as the sun was setting. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her iPod, music was the only thing keeping her sane.

(Enter Coldplay's Viva La Vida recommend you listen to this song totally awesome, you can find it on youtube)

_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_Now in the morning I sleep alone _

Sweep the streets I used to own

She let the sounds of the new Coldplay song ring in her ears, thinking how appropriate this song was. She listened to it before, but only now did she truly hear the words being spoken. It was as if it was written for her. She always kept her iPod close by, she used it for everything, the easiest way to distract herself from the world around her.

_I used to roll the dice _

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_Listen as the crowd would sing: _

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

She walked in no hurry to work. She stayed fit so the long walk wasn't a big deal for her. In her line of work, she had to stay fit and was actually glad that she was indeed a cheerleader back in high school.. all those years ago. _Work_, Haley had to laugh at the thought. This wasn't work, this was humiliation, a last ditch effort in a world where nothing went her way.

_One minute I held the key _

_Next the walls were closed on me _

_And I discovered that my castles stand _

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand _

Her name was Haley James, synonymous with the tutor center, tutorgirl, every teacher's dream student. Not only that, she managed to rise above that stereotype in high school, landing in with the "cool kids," the popular kids, even making it to varsity cheerleader and not to mention dated the hottest guy at school.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain _

_Once you go there was never, never an honest word _

_That was when I ruled the world _

How did the class valedictorian end up here? She asked herself that everyday. Her brief stint at college was over before it really began. Ashamed and hurt, she turned away from the world and somehow ended up here, or more or less forced here. She could already see the line to get in and shook her head. At least some people were going to have fun tonight, she thought.

_It was the wicked and wild wind _

_Blew down the doors to let me in. _

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums _

_People couldn't believe what I'd become _

Going in through the back, away from the crowds, she made her way through to her makeshift "dressing room." She took off her light jacket and started to prepare herself. Applying her make up, Haley laughed to herself, thinking how Brooke would be so proud of her for knowing how to use blush and an eyeliner and maybe the choice of outfit she had on.

_Revolutionaries wait _

_For my head on a silver plate _

_Just a puppet on a lonely string _

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Putting on her long trench coat, she went over to the band, who were also warming up in the back. They were nice guys, even though they hit on her constantly, especially a certain Chris Keller. Music kept her sane, but singing was her only salvation now. She sang, yes, but her words didn't mean to anyone, not even to herself. Like everything else in this town, it was all a show.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

My missionaries in a foreign field

"Five minutes to show time!" Someone yelled out as everyone in the back hurried to get into their places.

Haley took her place around the stage and prepared herself, plastering on a fake smile and a fake sense of confidence that proclaimed to the world that she wanted to be here. She could already here the crowds of people coming in, the sounds of drinks being poured and the smell of cigarettes being lit. Just like that, the lights went on and the curtain dropped, … Showtime.

_For some reason I can't explain _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name _

_Never an honest word _

_But that was when I ruled the world _

_(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh) _

Haley dropped her trench coat to the sound of jeers and applause from perverted young men, a good number of perverted old men as well. She walked up to the mike, in her 6 inch leather boots, with black stockings that went up to her barely there shorts and a top so tight, her breasts were bulging out. She sang, well not really, more like sounds came out her mouth that sounded half decent. The truth was that she lost that magic for singing a long time ago, when she realized that the only person she wanted to sing to no longer heard her.

She tried to shake off these thoughts, not now while she swayed to the music and made sure these guys get their 40 cover's worth, despite the stripper on the end working the poll. She looked over at the crowd and it was the usual; visitors to the Strip, a couple of people she could easily recognize celebrating their 21st birthdays, some old men in business suits and on occasion, some celebrity or big hot shots from some sports team. Those, she learned to spot them early on.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name _

_Never an honest word _

_But that was when I ruled the world _

Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

"Seriously.. a strip bar?" Nathan Scott asked.

"Come on Nate!" Chase urged on.

"You're supposed to be my manager? Why are you telling me to go here?" Nathan questioned.

"Because half your team mates are already inside.. come on Nate.. it's Vegas… live a little."

Nathan shook his head and loosened his tie. He knew this was a bad idea, but for the sake of the team, he went inside and slipped in through the vip entrance.

Nathan looked around, _not bad_, he thought. He quickly spotted his teammates in the VIP section and walked towards them. He figured, this was only one night and then tomorrow they would be off to New York to play the Knicks. He said hi to his fellow players and put on a smile. It was then that he finally noticed the person singing on stage next to the VIP area. All eyes were on the poll on the other side of the room, but his ears, his ears went straight for the other end.

He looked up, transfixed by the woman singing up there. Her back was to the crowd and what a back it was. He noticed her dark brown locks, the creamy skin of her back and then, he saw it. His heart sank and raced at the same time. He knew that tattoo well, it was in fact _his _tattoo, #23.

The singer turned around and sure enough, it was her. She turned around and she saw him too as her eyes automatically went to the blue eyed man gazing up at her.

"Ha.. Haley.." Nathan muttered in disbelief.

To Be Continued . . .

What do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, this is sort of a darker story. The Coldplay song fit well with this chapter as Haley was once on top of the world, but not so much anymore. If you couldn't guess, the other story is about Nathan. Both stories will have a similar back story leading up to the end of high school, but then from there it diverges. I will most likely update both stories at the same time, cool right? LoL. All the questions about how it all happened will be explained in future chapters. Leave me some love !!


End file.
